


Camilla's Plan

by DreamVolt9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AWAWAWA~, Awkward Sex, Camilla bullying Felicia for being incompetent, F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVolt9/pseuds/DreamVolt9
Summary: Camilla wants her dear little brother to lose his virginity, and she figures his inadequate maid should at least be capable enough to do that. Little does she know how life-changing her little experiment is going to be for these two bumbling dweebs.





	

Corrin was beat. Sparring with Silas had made all his bones ache, and all he wanted to do now was relax at his treehouse and get some rest.

Unbeknownst to him, there were two people already there in his room.

“So you burned my dinner tonight. I could be doing a lot worse to you right now but it’s time our dear Corrin learned some things about girls.” Camilla said. “It’s also about time for his servant to start being useful. You’re frankly trash at pretty much everything but I know even you can handle this.” She pointed to his bed, staring daggers at the shaking maid in front of her. “Undress. Now. He’ll be here within minutes.”

Before Felicia could muster up any semblance of a reply, making every effort not to cry, Camilla was out the window and jumping onto her wyvern.

“If nothing has happened tonight, I WILL know.” She gave her a wicked smile and quietly flew off.

Corrin thought he heard voices as he got to his door. Maybe he was just imagining it. But he was in for a surprise.  
The first thing he saw was black and white clothes at the foot of his bed. And then his mouth fell agape. Sprawled on the sheets was his maid, Felicia, completely naked. Her hair, usually in a ponytail, was now in tresses all over his pillow. Her arms covered meekly over her breasts, and her lithe legs, one sitting flat and the other gently arched, accentuated an image of her he never could have imagined till now. Her face was deep red.

“D-do you want me, milord?”

He couldn’t parse an answer, not while saliva aggressively built up in his mouth, and his pants tightened with the near-instant erection underneath. “I… Felicia, you’re…”

She flinched as he walked closer, shrinking. Her master was about to have sex with her. She could see the flash of hunger in his eyes. Anxious, she closed her eyes.

Wordlessly, he started pulling off his own clothes, letting them mix with hers on the floor.

She opened her eyes. His handsome face was now blushing crimson. His toned naked body, quivering as much as she, with a long hard member right below his waist excited her suddenly. Her pussy tingled in anticipation and she relaxed a little, and she instinctively spread her legs a ways.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you Felicia.” He said as he slowly crawled onto the bed over her. She was clearly a scared mess and he wasn’t much more confident. “I’ve um, I don’t know what I’m, uh, doing here really.” But then he glanced down between her legs. Her pussy was so wet it was getting on the sheets.

“Please be gentle.” She said almost in a squeak. But she really did squeak, loudly, when she felt the tip touch her sensitive clit. “Awa!” He pushed it in, slowly, which turned out to be agonizing for her. “S-Stop!”

“What is it?”

“L-Look down!”

His cock still halfway inside her, he saw a bit of blood coming out. “Ahh! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He pulled out immediately and leapt off of her. “I didn’t want to hurt you and I hurt you! We need a healer I should get Elise and-“

“Lord Corrin, c-calm down!” She said. “It’s okay. I just bleed a little when it’s, um, when it’s my f-first time.” She bit her lip. “Please come back… Keep going.”

“You sure?”

She nodded furiously. She desperately wanted his dick to make the tingling stop. Similarly, looking full view at her body again, he was so aroused that he felt his erect penis get a little wet at the tip. He got on top of her again. This time he put it in a little faster. It made her gasp, but she showed no signs of pain. She was so warm and wet and tight. It felt so good.

“Um.” He was there, cock inside her, not really moving.

“Oh, r-right.” He forgot that he was supposed to thrust. So he pulled a ways and pushed in again. This time she froze. “I think you’re supposed to, uh, move a little with me.” He thrust again and again, plateauing in arousal. He now noticed she was still covering her chest with her arms. “Hm. Let’s try this. Put your arms on my shoulders.”

“Oh, right, okay! Sorry.” Her demeanor was settling down closer to her normal self. She put her hands on his shoulders and she saw his eyes widen.

“They’re… beautiful.” He blurted. Her breasts were small but perky. Her nipples were stiff. It was like they were beckoning to him. Without thinking he moved his head down to one and touched her nipple with his tongue.

“Ohhh!” He heard her moan.

“You like that?”

“Yes!”

He caressed her nipple with his tongue, licking all over and then suckling gently with his lips. She quivered under his mouth. When he looked back up at her, he could see a little drool at the corner of her mouth. He kissed all around her aureola. She was definitely aroused now. He focused again on entering her. He thrust and she answered, thrusting with him, letting his cock reach in farther and farther. The warmness and the wetness of her pussy was overwhelming. It felt so good that he couldn’t take it much longer.

Her moans grew more intense with every push, until she finally let out a shrill “AWAWAWA~!!” as pleasure cascaded over her.  
Her soft skin rubbing up against his was a sensation that felt unreal. He followed shortly after, thrusting still until finally he was overcome. “F-Felicia!!” His entire lower body felt numb as semen poured into her. “Aaahh…” He moaned as ecstasy washed over him. Finally, he panted.

“Did I do okay?” She asked, panting with him. “Did I… please you?”

“Of course you did! You..! You…” He trailed off as he looked at her gentle beaming face. Her blue-green eyes brimmed with longing. His shoulders tingled because her hands were still there. “Felicia, I, you…” It wasn’t just the sex that felt good now. Being so close to her was a different feeling that felt so right. Their faces were moving closer. “I love you.” Their lips met. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands. “I-I love you too milord! I love you so much! All I want is for you to be happy.” She cried and kissed him back. “But we’re… we’re…”

“Master and servant? So what? Look at us, we’re naked!” They touched their foreheads together. “We’re just people now. Titles don’t matter. They’ll never matter. I love you and that’s all that matters to me.” They kissed once more, making them aroused again.

“Um, again?” She asked. “Oh! Hee hee!” She giggled as he got on top of her. They clung to each other this time, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, lips around lips. His hands felt her butt. It was round and soft to the touch.

He pushed in harder than ever and kissed her neck. She locked her legs around him, making sure his dick was as far inside her as it could go so she could get every bit of his seed, desperate to bear his children.

In the throes of passion, their latent magic powers acted up. Felicia, racked with pleasure, caused snow to blow in the room, while Corrin sprouted dragon horns on his head and his tail appeared and lashed behind him. They paid no heed. With their tongues dancing, they only could focus on each other.

Every thrust felt so much better now. The tightness of her pussy that felt like it was molding around his dick and their mutual enthusiasm and love was so immense, but he was more able to control himself. He wouldn’t finish until she was finished.  
They continued for a good while, clasping their hands together and holding each other in unbreakable gaze, kisses interspersing thrusts. Making love lasted a lot longer than having sex, but eventually they were again at climax. “Uh oh! I c-can’t hold it in anymore!” She gasped as orgasm began to claim her. “CORRIN!! AWAWAWAWA!!”

“F-FELICIA!!” Their mutual orgasm stretched for a minute of pure unmitigated pleasure as a massive burst of cum surged into her, embracing her womb. His dick did its work to spend every little bit it could inside her. When he pulled out his thoroughly moist cock, a string of cum dangled between it and her dripping pussy. He collapsed next to her, out of breath. She panted heavily beside him, trembling and smiling, her long hair wispy and damp. "You're... So beautiful... Felicia..." The heat of sex dissipated in the afterglow and he crossed his arms. "Ah, it’s cold.” Snow was still gently falling in the room.

“Sorry!” She stopped her ice powers and pulled him to her, moving his head below her chin, pulling the sheets over him, and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him warm. He clung to her, eyes glazed over with joy. “Didn’t expect that, did ya?” She murmured with a smile as he dozed off in her arms.

Camilla snuck a glance through the window from outside. She could see two naked figures locked in embrace, red faced and blissfully happy. The girl with sandy brown hair—that klutzy maid--kissed the forehead of Camilla’s beloved brother. Camilla rubbed her chin. Her plan didn’t account for them falling in love during. But she shrugged. “You owe me.” She said quietly at the window, and flew off again.


End file.
